hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2000 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2000 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a very active season, mainly due to a La Niña weather pattern. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which by convention limit the period of each year when tropical cyclones tend to form in the Atlantic Ocean basin. The season began with Tropical Storm Adam on June 7 and ended with Tropical Storm Sandy, which became extratropical on October 29. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2000 till:01/12/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2000 till:09/06/2000 color:TS text:"Adam (TS)" from:23/06/2000 till:27/06/2000 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:28/07/2000 till:30/07/2000 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:03/08/2000 till:23/08/2000 color:C4 text:"Chris (C4)" from:08/08/2000 till:12/08/2000 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:13/08/2000 till:16/08/2000 color:C1 text:"Ernesto (C1)" from:17/08/2000 till:21/08/2000 color:TS text:"Florence (C1)" from:19/08/2000 till:28/08/2000 color:C3 text:"Gordon (C3)" barset:break from:01/09/2000 till:03/09/2000 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:08/09/2000 till:09/09/2000 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:10/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" from:14/09/2000 till:19/09/2000 color:C1 text:"Joyce (C1)" from:15/09/2000 till:16/09/2000 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:19/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:22/09/2000 till:02/10/2000 color:C4 text:"Leslie (C4)" from:25/09/2000 till:05/10/2000 color:C3 text:"Michael (C3)" from:28/09/2000 till:06/10/2000 color:C4 text:"Nadine (C4)" barset:break from:04/10/2000 till:07/10/2000 color:TS text:"Oscar (TS)" from:10/10/2000 till:15/10/2000 color:C2 text:"Patty (C2)" from:19/10/2000 till:21/10/2000 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" from:25/10/2000 till:29/10/2000 color:TS text:"Sandy (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems '''Tropical Storm Adam Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Tropical Storm Sandy Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2000. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2006 season. This was the same list used in the 1994 season, with the exceptions of Aidan and Kirk, which replaced Alberto and Keith, respectively. The names Adam, Kirk, Michael, Nadine, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, and Sandy were used for the first (and only, in the case of Nadine) time this year. Retirement In the spring of 2001, at the 23rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Gordon and Nadine from its rotating name lists due to the deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Gary and Natalie for the 2006 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cooper's WMHB Seasons